


all magic comes with a price/prize

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mentions of Cancer, fae!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Jonsa Drabbles Day 7 Mistakes"Deal," he says with a firm nod.She cocks her head. "Are you sure, Jon?""I am."She grins and claps her hands, jumping up and down on the spot. Someone's eager, he thinks as he watches her with wide eyes, wondering if he should feel flattered by her reaction.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 68
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	all magic comes with a price/prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qinaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinaliel/gifts), [israfel00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/israfel00/gifts).



> Inspired by [this Tumblr post.](https://riahchan.tumblr.com/post/639949048443486208/elvensemi-heir-of-gondor-hayleyolivia) But of course I had to give it my own Jonsa twist 😁
> 
> Oh, and I know giving someone your name can be a bit of a sensitive issue for fairies, but I decided to ditch that bit of lore for this story.

Jon still has a long drive ahead, but he suddenly realizes he can't go any further. His unshed tears are starting to blind him, and he has an odd feeling his body is about to shut down. He pulls over to the side of the road, parking the car on a stretch of dirt.

He can't breathe, but he forces himself to get out and keep moving, walking into the tree line. He's not sure how long he's been walking when he finally feels as if his lungs are working again. The forest's murky green hues, rich scents and its eerie silence bring him some comfort. He doesn't feel as exposed and lost anymore, but there is nothing that will be able to soften the blow.

 _There's nothing we can do for your mother,"_ the doctors told him. " _Her fate is in the hands of the gods now."_ He huffs and kicks at a pile of leaves.

"Ouch!" someone cries out, and then a figure is rising out of the ground in front of his feet. A tall, beautiful redhead glares down at him.

"Why did you kick me?" she asks in a sweet, melodious voice.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles. "I didn't know you were there!"

She remains silent after that and Jon takes a moment to study her. Her auburn hair falls all the way down to her knees, and in the mass of curls he can see thin braids with golden rings, flowers, leaves and other decorations. On the sides of her head, a pair of long pointy ears are sticking out of it. Her eyes are the brightest blue he's ever seen, and they remind him of those of a cat. Her skin is pale but dusted with luminously golden freckles from head to toe. The only piece of clothing she is wearing is a skirt that seems to be made of long, broad leaves, but her breasts are covered by her long hair.

"You're human!" she says, seemingly baffled by that fact.

"And you are not." He doesn't need to ask. "My name is Jon."

"I'm Sansa, and you are sad," she points out. "Why?"

He is not quite sure why he decides to open up to this strange creature, but he tells her about his mother and the cancer that's killing her.

"She has cancer?" she asks, and to his surprise her face lights up. "I can cure that!"

"You-you can?" he stammers incredulously.

"Sure!" she answers with a wide grin. "I've never done it on a human before," she mutters, tapping her chin, "but it can't be that different."

"You can cure cancer," he mutters.

She holds up a finger. "For a price," she warns him.

 _Of course._ Does he have a choice, though? He can save his mother. "Name it."

She pushes her shoulders back and lifts her chin. "I want your firstborn child."

Jon blinks and gives her a once over. Perhaps he should be weirded out a little more by the fact that she is not human, but he's always had a thing for redheads. She _is_ attractive, and she's offering him something he can't possibly refuse. If she truly has the power to save his mother, and this is what she wants in return, he'll give it to her.

"Deal," he says with a firm nod.

She cocks her head. "Are you sure, Jon?"

"I am."

She grins and claps her hands, jumping up and down on the spot. _Someone's eager,_ he thinks as he watches her with wide eyes, wondering if he should feel flattered by her reaction.

"Bring me to your mother," she tells him, her composure suddenly solemn and restrained.

Smuggling a fairy into a hospital is no easy feat, but somehow Jon succeeds, and he waits outside his mother's room as Sansa uses her magic to heal Lyanna's cancer. 

"It's done," she tells him as she emerges from the room after forty-five minutes. She looks pale and her hands are trembling.

"Thank you. Are you all right?" Jon asks her. 

"I will be," she whispers, "when you take me out of this place. It's awful!"

He nods and takes her by the arm.

She's quiet on the drive back to the forest, and they've almost arrived back there when Jon can finally muster up the courage to ask her, "So, when do we start?"

She turns to look at him. "Pardon me?" 

"My, um, payment," he mutters, feeling the heat in his ears. "You said you wanted my firstborn child."

"And you agreed, Jon," she reminds him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes, I did," he's quick to confirm. "So, when do we start, Sansa? When do we get on it?" He's grateful he managed to get those words out in the right order.

Her lips part and her eyes grow incredibly wide. " _Oh,_ " she says. "You thought... You want..." She points her finger back and forth between the two of them. " _Oh."_

He has to focus on a tricky stretch of road then, and when he turns his attention back to her, to his surprise, she's blushing and furtively glancing up at him from underneath her long lashes.

"I've never done that before, Jon" she confesses suddenly.

She's lost him completely now. "You mean, with a human?"

"No. Not ever," she whispers.

Now it's his time to utter an, " _oh."_ The silence of the next couple of minutes is deafening.

"Sansa, are you sure you want to do this?" he asks her when he parks the car. He can feel her eyes on him. 

"Yes."

He turns to look at her and reaches out to give her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry," he tells her. "I promise to be gentle. And I'll make it worth your while."

Her answering smile is shy and dazzling at the same time. 


End file.
